disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bupu
Bupu is a sable antelope who appears in Six of The Lion Guard episodes, "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes", "The Savannah Summit", "The Traveling Baboon Show", "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie", "Rafiki's New Neighbors", "The Morning Report", and "The Kilio Valley Fire" Background Personality Bupu is a stubborn sable antelope who does not like being told what to do. He can be persuaded to take orders, but does reluctantly. He is also known to give up easily and can be hard to work with. But later on, we learn that he likes politeness and will be kind to those who are well-mannered. However, he can be rather judgemental to other species, notably the Crocodiles. Role in the Series ''Beshte and the Hippo Lanes'' Bupu and his herd had to stand around in water after a rainstorm flooded their grazing grounds. The Lion Guard comes to warn about a second storm on the way and that they must follow them for their own safety. Bupu refuses saying that they don't take orders from them, but Kion says if they come, they'll lead them to food and won't have to stand around in water. Boboka convinces Bupu to reconsider for the young ones. He finally agrees, and the Guard leads them away across the a cliff slide. The Lion Guard lead the herd around the side of a cliff, until a rockslide falls. Kion warns them to stay back which annoys Bupu after just being told to follow them. The rockslide blocks them off, however the Guard climb over it. Kion tells them to move back, but Bupu refuses, saying that they're tired and 'give up'. The Savannah Summit Simba gathers Bupu along with the rest of the leaders for the Savannah Summit. Rafiki's New Neighbors When Mzaha was kicked out of the herd Fuli asks for him to come back. However Mzaha feels like he didn't fit in. The Morning Report (episode) Bupu got his horns stuck in a tree. The Scorpion's Sting Bupu and his herd come for Simba's celebration. The Kilio Valley Fire When Kilio Valley was on fire set by Scar's Army Kion asks Bupu if Ma Tembo's herd could stay with them. However Bupu kicks them out. Pride Landers Unite! Bupu and his herd helps fight Scar's Army. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Bupu and his herd watch Timon and Pumbaa's performance then the Army of Scar destroys Mizimu Grove. They decide to stay in the Pride Lands. Battle for the Pride Lands Bupu and his herd help fight Scar's Army. Bupu's herd says goodbye to the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life. Relationships Friends Simba Bupu and the king do respect one another as they are both leaders. While trying to work out a comprise between Bupu and Makuu, Kion pounces on Makuu again and when Simba sees both sides walk away unwilling to try again. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way. Kion Kion has saved and helped Bupu on certain occasions. Although Kion still sees him as somewhat stubborn, he knows that a well-timed 'please' can persuade the sable antelope into doing what he asks. Fuli Bupu and Fuli got off to a rocky start, with the sable antelope's belief that Fuli was far too aggressive and rude to both himself and his herd. Bupu eventually refused to go any farther, prompting an apology from her. Much to her surprise, this was all Bupu had wanted, and he followed through with her request. The two have since been friends, with Fuli remembering to be polite when asking Bupu to do something, and Bupu giving in due to her politeness. Bunga Bunga and Bupu are good friends. Bunga helps Bupu's head out of a tree branch. Beshte Beshte and Bupu are good friends. Beshte has helped his herd get though the hippo lanes. Ono Ono and Bupu are good friends. Ono has helped saved them many times. Makuu He and Makuu didn't get along at first. When Bupu attends the Savannah Summit along with several other leaders and gets a surprised and shock when Makuu gets invited too. When he leaves for the Watering Hole Bupu soon has a conversation with Makuu, who wishes to negotiate with the antelope. While Makuu explains that he and his float sleep during the dry season, and wish to do so near Bupu's watering hole. But Bupu refuses to compromise and takes a strike at Makuu, with the crocodile striking back in retaliation. But soon the Lion Guard arrives on the scene, and try to work out the situation by placing Beshte between the quarreling pair. As Makuu explains, Bupu attempts to strike him again, and Makuu retaliates again. But Kion warns the crocodile, who slinks away, mentioning that he has no desire for a fight. Bupu is proud of himself, claiming that Makuu wouldn't try tangling with an antelope again. Later, Bupu tries to negotiate with Makuu again at Pride Rock but Kion pounces on Makuu, believing him to be starting another attack. When his father reveals the truth, Makuu refuses to continue since nobody will trust him. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way, before leaving the king and his son. Later at the summit, when Kion tells Bupu and the other leaders that Makuu has completed his journey through the Circle of Life after an accident involving him falling into a pit. he is disappointed stating that they "were so close to an agreement." But to their surprise, Makuu reveals himself to be fine After Bupu grows tired of everyone's gasping, to everyone's relief, Makuu found the prank worthy of a crocodile. Finally, he is able to trust Makuu, Bupu excitedly resumes negotiations allowing his float to sleep near his herd's watering hole. In "Pride Landers Unite!" Bupu helps save Makuu's Watering Hole. Laini At first Bupu didn't care about the galagos because they were always getting in his and making him trip. When the Army of Scar atttacks Makuu's Watering Hole and the galagos wanna help fight. Kion asks Bupu to give them a ride and they start to trip the jackals. Bupu toss the jackals out of the way. The two have been on good terms ever since. Ma Tembo Ma Tembo and Bupu have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Mbeya Mbeya and Bupu have a good relationship. They later work on the Savannah Summit together as many animals of the Pride Lands prepare for the Dry Season. Acquaintances Janja's Clan Bupu used to hate Janja's Clan when they worked for Scar's Army. However when they reformed they became on good terms. Jasiri Bupu and Jasiri are on good terms. Timon And Pumbaa Bupu is on very good terms with Timon and Pumbaa. He comes to watch their song "Tujiinue." Enemies Kiburi's Float Bupu hates Kiburi's Float since they worked for Scar. Reirei's Pack Bupu hates Reirei's Pack ince they worked for Scar. Mzingo's Parliament Bupu hates Mzingo's Parliament since they worked for Scar. Gallery 2017-03-20-02_04_51.png|Fuli faces off with Bupu 2017-03-20-02_09_26.png|Bupu and his herd refuse to move in the face of a setback 2017-03-20-02_12_09.png|The Lion Guard leads Bupu's herd to the edge of the Flood Plains 2017-03-20-02_15_59.png|Fuli attempts to make Bupu stand 2017-07-17-01_53_19.png|Bupu argues with Makuu, the crocodile leader 2017-07-17-01_59_24.png|Bupu attempts to negotiate with Makuu, but is interrupted by Kion, whose bias causes Makuu to leave in a huff Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes_(137).png|Bupu hears Kion's fears Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes_(255).png|Bupu refuses to get up Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes_(340).png|Bupu is tired of the orders Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes_(410).png|"Blah, blah, blah." Beshte-and-the-hippo-lanes_(438).png|A grateful Bupu Rafikis-new-neighbors_(195).png|Bupu speaks with Fuli about Mzaha The-savannah-summit_(155).png|Bupu becomes friendly The-savannah-summit_(203).png|Arguing with Makuu The-savannah-summit_(340).png|A failing negotiation The-savannah-summit_(457).png|"We were so close..." The-savannah-summit_(498).png|Butting heads! Bupu saying goodbye to the Lion Guard.png|Bupu saying goodbye to the Lion Guard. Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:Disney Junior characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:African characters